50 Levels of Love, Lust, & Happines Other Unexplained Feelings
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: In every relationship there are problems. The grass isn't always greener on the other side, right? So the perfect relationship doesn't exist, but they're not all bad. Witness the relationships between the people of the New World. Whether it be chance encounters or mixed up feelings. Love is more than a four letter word.
1. Friends with benefits

**50 Levels Love, Lust, & Happines + Other Unexplained Feelings**

**A/N: Interesting title, right? At first I didn't want to this fanfic yet, but it literally kept eating at me. So behold the fanfic.**

**Summary: In every relationship there are problems. The grass isn't always greener on the other side, right? So the perfect relationship doesn't exist, but they're not all bad. Love is more than a for letter word.**

**Don't ask about the summary, it may or may not change later on.**

**Warning: Smut, yaoi, language, etc**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, I'd be King (more like queen) of the Pirates. But I'm not, because Oda owns One Piece and King of the Pirates is for Luffy. Oh well, I just write.**

* * *

**Ch. 1: Friends with benefits, families with issues**

**Pairing: LawxAce, mentioned LawLu**

_Saturday May 10_

"You do realize this is the last time we'll be doing this. Sleeping together, like this." The was no responding answer, just lips leaning to kiss.

Law pulled away and looked at the man standing before him, "I need you to understand this, Ace." Ace simply smiled and leaned forward for the kiss, he was originally going for earlier. "And why not" he whispered still sucking on Law's lip, his voice low and sultry, making Law melt. "You know why" Law hissed biting his lips. Ace winced and pulled away, his eyes still holding their lustful gaze.

"Why, because you're getting another fuck buddy" his voice playfully whined "just going throw me away." 'Damn you' Law thought as Ace's voice began to turn him on. "He's not my fuck buddy, he's my boyfriend" Law hissed again, getting slightly annoyed. And Ace was still as always ignoring every word he said, as he climbed on top of his lap. "Now isn't that cute" Ace said, kissing his neck and grinding against his hip. "You should let me meet him one day"

Law let out a low growl, "you and I both know that's never going to happen." "Aw, why not? Don't trust your new boy toy" Ace began to lift up his shirt. "First of all, he's my boyfriend not boy toy. And it's you I don't trust. I know you to well Fire Fist." He shivered feeling that hot tongue, he loved so much, licking across his chest. "I'm flatter" Ace grinned.

It would be hard leaving Ace, that had such fun times together. But they weren't a couple, they were fuck buddies, friends with benefits. But with Law getting a boyfriend, having Ace would be like cheating on his new baby. But him and Ace had some wild times, though it wasn't quite sure who topped who half the times. And Ace had the most wildest of fanatasies and Law was there to fufil all of them.

He mentally grinned to himself, remembering the time they had decide to have sex in the teacher's rooms at New World Academy. Least and most favorite teacher. So Law's choice were Professor Doflamingo for least favorite, that arrogant tyrant, and his most favorite, though he was really against the idea of dirtying the sanctuary of this teacher, Professor Penguin. And Ace's choices were for least favorite Professor Akainu, who technically wasn't a teacher but a dean, and Coach Smoker for most favorite. Yeah, Ace had some wild and dirty fantasies. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every single one of them.

Law pressed his lips hard against Ace, sucking and biting, pushing his tongue inside demanding everything and then some. If this was the last time they be together, then they might as well go out with a bang. Who knows maybe when he and his baby (well mostly his baby, who's such an innocent virgin) were ready, maybe he'd invite Ace for a threesome. Already he knew as would be up for something like that. He pulled away from the kiss, feeling Ace pant heavily.

"What, had enough" Law playfully teased. Knowing how easily Ace got provoked. That's why he was called Fire Fist, he was extremely hotheaded especially when provoke, and the fist part came from the fact he could pack on hell of a punch when fighting. He felt Ace bit his lips, just as he thought, that one simple statement was getting under his skin. But then again Ace was just like a flame, once lit there was no telling what would happen next. "I'm just getting started" Ace leaned into his ear, lightly licking the shell of it. It made Law shiver some more and turned him on so much.

Ace gripped his growing erection, making Law wince at the pressure. "If your boyfriend doesn't meet your standards, then send him to me. I'll teach him some new tricks." His hands undid Law's pants and slipped inside making their way to his harden member. "Like hell, I'm sending him to you to be corrupted." He tried to say sternly, but when a hand gripped his erection, he couldn't do anything but moan from the sensation. "Now, now Law" Ace teased stroking his member "I'll be gentle. But you have to tell me what he's like in bed. Or you could let me try for myself." He loved pressing the buttons on Law's sanity.

Ace slid down, so he was completely on the floor, and pulled Law's pants off fully. "We're both going miss this you know" Ace said leaning over the Law's erection that stood proudly before him, he breath sending chills up Law's spine as he spoke. "Shut up" Law grunted grabbing Ace's hair in his fist, pushing him down on his cock. Ace went down pretty much willing, slowly licking the head. Law moaned feeling that hot mouth slide around his cock. Soon Ace had his whole Law's erection fully down his throat, he lips stretched around the thickness of his girth, his gag reflexes automatically kicking in. He winced slightly at the grip Law had on his hair as he thursted in and out his mouth. Ace moaned against his member, bobbing his head up and down, slurping type sounds echoing of the wall. And soon Law was coming, right down Ace's throat as he thrusted deep inside the hot mouth. And Ace drank it all up, licking the leaking head as pulled away.

Law pulled him up and pushed him back on the bed leaning over him, lustfully. He pressed his lips against Ace, kissing him roughly, not minding the taste of his own sex as that filled Ace's mouth. His hands slid down Ace's chest, he didn't have to worry about a shirt, Ace never wore one anyway, even in school or other public places. Law used his nails to lightly scratch Ace's smooth skin leaving light markings as they trailed down towards his pants.

With one hand undoing the black pants, Law brought his other hand up to Ace and immediately felt them being sucked on. He felt Ace moan against his fingers as he pulled his pants and gripped his red and harden member. "Law" his name came out of Ace's mouth in a breathy moan as he felt the body shake underneath him. Pulling his fingers from Ace's mouth, Law flipped him around.

Placing his hands on Ace's lower backside and gave a light squeeze to his butt. Ace squirmed under him "you know I hate this," he mumbled biting on a pillow. Law simply smirked as he pulled the two cheeks apart and ran his finger against the small pink hole before him, "oh come on Ace. You always wanna rush into things, a little foreplay never hurt." He pushed the first finger instead and immediately felt Ace tense up underneath him, "you know I hate waiting, this is unnecessary. Bastard." Law simply laughed at that statement as he began inserting a second finger.

He could see Ace biting down hard on the pillow and his moved his fingers in and out at a rough pace. Inserting a third finger, Law pushed all the way, his eyes lighting up as Ace's body arched up and his screams muffled in the pillow. He began to pick up speed, just watching as Ace shook underneath him. "L-law" Ace moaned, a small amount of drool pooling from his mouth as he screamed, "fuck. Just do it already." Law leaned down near his ear, "So impatient, but I guess it's fine. I'll give you what you want." Now Law was never one for dirty talk, but his voice always made Ace feel like melting no matter what he said.

Again Law flipped him around, he was never the one to do it from behind, he liked to see the face of the person he had sex with. Automatically Ace's wrapped his hands around Law's next as Law postion himself inside of him. "So, is this really going the last time" Ace's voice was barely a whisper, but then he cracked a smile and laughed "I don't think so. This isn't the last time." His laugh was stopped short and turned into a low moan as Law pushed slowly into him. "Don't be so sure of yourself" he said simply as he wrapped Ace's legs around his and pushed in deeper.

It was clear that Ace was trying to make a comeback, but he couldn't anything but moan as Law pushed deeper instead of him. "Law" he moaned, his fingers digging into Law's shoulders "go harder." Law quickly complied, thrusting in deeper and harder, grunting himself as Ace let out a loud moan. He continued the rough pace, pushing in harder with harder with each thrust. And once hitting Ace's sweet spot the pace was speed to pick up to a brutal pace as Law would pushed in roughly on the spot and stay deep inside pulling Ace's body tightly against his with each push. The sounds of the moans and skin against skin contact echoed loudly through out the room and they'd be damned if it disturbed anybody who would walk by.

"Law, I'm going" Ace's voice trailed off as Law gripped his member tightly. "I know" Law said simply as he continued to push inside while began to fist Ace's leaking cock roughly. Ace gripped even tighter on Law's shoulders, pulling him down towards him. Soon they were kissing, moaning into each others as they were both reaching their limit. Ace came first, his whole body shaking ferociously making him bit down on Law's lips. Law didn't seem to mind it, sucking harashly on Ace's lips in return, feeling Ace's tight inner walls squeezed him roughly making him grunt loudly and soon he was coming deep inside.

Law more or less fell over on top of Ace. He kissed his cheek and smiled, "you're the best you know that." Ace gave a small laugh "of course I am. Still don't see the reason why we can't do this anymore. But oh well." Law sat up slightly "so are you going finally settle down with some one instead of sleeping with almost everything in the world." He already knew the answer to that, it would take a miracle for Ace to change his ways. And with the smile Ace gave him, they both knew the answer. Law leaned down to kiss him, "it's been fun." And they spent the whole night cuddling, something that they rarely did.

...

_Monday May 12_

Monkey D. Garp woke up early that morning. Grumbling to himself, he trudged down the steps grabbing a cup of coffee as he entered the kitchen. Having to cook for three teenagers probably didn't seem like a big deal, but when you're dealing what he was dealing with, ever meal was a struggle. First there was his the oldest one, Ace who did nothing more than lazy about life and parade himself around like some sort of whore, having sex with anyone who caught his eyes. Then there was Sabo, who was just another story in itself, he never seemed to do anything, but he knew pretty much everything. "Breakfast, yes" a voice yelled from up the stairs. And last but not least there was Luffy, his favorite but he'd never admit it, an loud mouth, happy go lucky ball of never ending energy who most prized possession was a straw hat, he had received from his favorite teacher when he was younger.

And soon all the boys were at the table surrounded by food. And with that, food was being scarfed down like no tomorrow. "Grandpa Garp, did you remember" Luffy said with his mouth full. "My new boyfriend's coming over." Garp took a sip of his coffee, he was pretty certain that all his grandsons were gay. With Ace it was way too obvious, Sabo he actually wasn't sure but he wasn't going get his hopes up, and Luffy, making it apparent that his prayers weren't answered, had invited his boyfriend over for breakfast.

Sabo laughed "so when are we going meet the guy." Luffy gave his signature big grin, "he should be" the door bell rang and his face lit up even more. "That must be him. I'll get it, you guys stay there." Jumping from the table he ran towards the door, stuffing two muffins in mouth doing so.

_ Meanwhile in another part of town_

"Thank the gods" Law thought to himself, seeing that his roommate Kid wasn't there. He quickly took a shower, remembering today was the day he get to meet his new boyfriend's family. Luffy was his name and he sure was something else. He was so high-spirited and energetic, he could tell they were going have a good time together. But there was a part of him that missed his sex buddy and best friend Ace. But he couldn't dwell on that long as he grabbed his hat and headed out the door.

_Back at Garp's house_

Luffy swung open the door in excitement, "Traffy! You came." It was a mystery how as loud and energetic as Luffy could be dating someone as calm and collected as Law, but it only seemed that way if a lot of thought was put into it. And a lot of though was not something Luffy did. Law gave him a small smile, slightly annoyed by the nickname that Luffy insisted on calling him, but hey what could he do. "So may I come in" he said.

"Yep, come on" Luffy said excitedly smiling. Law followed behind him, a bit nervous, Luffy's grandfather was none other than Vice Admiral Garp of the Marines, so the last thing he wanted to do was get on his bad side. But then again why worry, Law thought to himself, I make great first impressions.

"Law, is that you" he immediately recognized the voice. Ace was sitting at the table, a mouth full of grits in his mouth looking up at him. Why is he, Law thought to himself. "Alright. So this is my grandpa" Luffy gestured at Garp and then he turned to Ace and Sabo "and these are my older brothers, Ace and Sabo."

_ Insert record-scratching_

If Law had a drink he would have spit it out. Did Luffy just say, "brother"? No, no they couldn't be brothers, Luffy and Ace. He turned to look at the two. Ace shot him a look that read 'the hell is going on?' His eyes said 'I don't exactly know"

"And this is my boyfriend, Law" Luffy said finishing introductions and grabbing an apple of the table. "But I'm the only one who gets to call him Traffy." Now it was Ace who was confused and then it dawned on him. This, Luffy, was the person who Law had left-dumped-broke up- whatever its called, him for. And he could tell by the way Law was standing that he had came to the same conclusion.

Sabo took a slow sip of his tea and made a face, "you can almost taste the awkward tension in the air. Anyone care to explain." Law's mind raced back and forth, trying to find a connection between the two. And it hit him, how could he not have realized. The D as in D brothers, Portagus D Ace and Monkey D Luffy. He felt like a major idiot.

Luffy turned towards Law and tugged on his shirt "Traffy, you okay. Don't be nervous, they're good people." Law turned to look at Luffy, how was he going to tell him that he used to (literally 2 nights ago) with his older brother, Luffy was too innocent to be hurt like that. This whole situation could go wrong.

"Well, would you look at that" Garp said standing up "time for me to go to work and for you fuckers, I'm being beloved children to go to school." Luffy stuffing the last bit of his food nodded, "bye gramps. Come on guys." He headed towards the door followed by Sabo and Garp, leaving Ace and Law alone in the kitchen.

"Someone has to tell him" Law whispered cautiously. Ace shook his head "trust me. What Luffy doesn't know won't hurt him. Just play it cool." He headed out the kitchen, "this is all your fault anyway." Law scrunched up his face and followed behind him "and how is that?"

"Because" Ace turned towards him "if you weren't so busy trying to get a boyfriend and had just stuck with me then none of this would have happened." Law rolled his eyes, "just shut up and come on." He could only hope for the best out of this situation.

_ To be continued..._

* * *

** A/N: So it kind of got sloppy at the end and I'm sorry for that. But all in all how was it, considering that majority of it was smut. But its apart of the story.**

**Oh and when I say To be continued, that would be 4-5 chapters from now, just to be clear. This fanfic is multiple stories within itself. So next chapter will most likely be about Zoro and Sanji. I have no exact order on everything taking place here.**

**So remember to review.**

**ARM0315 is no longer of any use. Later, people**


	2. Dumb things down

**50 Levels of Love Lust, & Happiness + other unexplained feelings**

**A/N: So the last chapter didn't get any reviews. And I'm really bummed about that. But it's no reason for me to stop writing, I believe some one will come along eventually and actually leave a review. Fingers crossed.**

**Side note: When I say pairing it's not always romance. character x character = romance. character & character = friendship. character/character = family. **

**Summary: In every relationship there are problems. The grass isn't always greener on the other side, right? So the perfect relationship doesn't exist, but they're not all bad. Witness the relationships between the people of the New World. Whether it be chance encounters or mixed up feelings. Love is more than a four letter word**

**Warning: Language, stupidity, crack, a bit OC, etc...**

**Disclaimer: If One Piece was given to me, I'd fangirl scream so loud you'd hear it from where ever you live. But I don't own One Piece and I have to fangirl silently at home.**

* * *

**Ch. 2: How about I dumb things down for you**

**Pairings: Zoro & Sanji**

_Wednesday May 21_

"Oh, Sanji" Nami said twirling her hair. Delicate hands caressed his cheeks, "be mine Sanji" Robin whispered seductively in his ears. A kissed was placed on his hands by Kalifa, "no be mine'. "I love you, Sanji" Viola said kissing his lips. There were so many girls surrounding him from Alvida to Rebecca, Perona, Boa, and many more beautiful women.

"Ladies, ladies" Sanji said softly "no fighting. I love all of you." There was screaming, "oh Sanji" they squealed and giggled. Kissing him and chanting his name over and over. "Sanji, Sanji, Sanji, Sanj-"

The sound of a large metal pan slamming against a desk caught his attention, "Sanji!"

Sanji jumped up out of his seat, "2 cups of flour, mixed not stirred" he said in his half sleepy state. By the time he gained focus he could see the cooking teacher, Chef Zeff staring angrily at him with a rolling pin in one hand and a skillet in the other. 'Shit' he mentally cursed himself, he was day dreaming again.

"Don't say anything, just get up put your things away and head to the office" Zeff said.

"But sir" Sanji stuttered. He didn't have time for this. Another loud sound echoed throughout the room as Zeff banged the rolling pin against the table, "calm down, you're not in trouble" Zeff grumbled "if you were paying attention you'd know that the you were called down there. Now hurry up before you actually do get in trouble."

"Y-yes, sir" Sanji said packing his things up and heading out the class. 'That was close' he couldn't help but think to himself. 'Wonder what they need me for' he made it to the office.

"Come in" that beautiful voice, he recognized it immediately. It was Kalifa, the school's student secretary. Dressed in an all black business suit, hair pulled back, and her glasses tilted. She made filing papers looks so sexy. "There's a new student coming in and I need you to show him around."

"Of course, anything for you" Sanji exclaimed. Kalifa just looked up at him, 'ok' she sighed, 'I believe they're by the water fountain down the hall.' She shooed Sanji out the office, continuing her paper work.

'I hope it's a beautiful girl' he thought happily. And if she was knew it would give him a much better chance with her. The thought of it was so exciting. He practically leaped through the halls down to the water fountain.

...

"Stupid girl, giving me wrong directions" Zoro grumbled running through the halls of the new school he just enrolled in. "And where the hell is that guide." He was told early to wear this tag, so it could be known he was new. But he was having a hard enough time trying to find the a water fountain.

He continued down the halls until he slammed into guy. Tall, blonde with hair covering his right eye, and weirdly swirled eyebrows. "Hey, out of my way" he grumbled, but then thought he could ask this guy for directions "I'm looking for a Sanji, any idea where he is. And don't give me wrong directions like that girl"

...

Sanji spent a good five minutes on the hall where the fountain would be looking for a new kid. But there was no one did. He actually began to get worried, not that he'd ever doubt Kalifa. Maybe the new kid went done exploring through the halls. Oh, the thought of it being a pretty girl was so wonderful. Just couldn't wait to meet her.

He walked down the halls still searching for 'her'. New students always wore a tag on them with their guides name. Now all he had to do was spot someone. 'Oh I can't wait to meet-'

His train of thought was broken when another person slammed into him. "The hell" he shouted out. The voice of a guy yelled out "out of my way." Well, good to know it was a guy, then he wouldn't mind shouting at him. He opened his eye to see someone who appeared roughly his height and built, tan skin and oddly green colored hair. "I'm looking" the marimo started speaking again, but Sanji could care less as he started walking away.

"I'm looking for a Sanji" the sentence was finished and he stopped, whatever else was said he didn't hear. 'And I was really hoping you'd be a beautiful lady and not an idiotic marimo," Sanji sighed turning turning around.

...

Zoro growled, "who the hell is marimo. My name's Zoro. Roronoa Zoro." Who the hell did this skinny blonde fancy eye loser think he was. He stood up, "please tell me you're not Sanji" it would be just his luck if this was he guide.

"Look I'm not happy about this anyway" Sanji, more like eyebrows cause he couldn't stop staring at them said. "And why are you all the way down here anyway. Kalifa told me you'd be by the water fountain?"

Zoro finally stood up wiping the dust of his clothes, "the stupid girl at the office gave me the wrong directions" he said and barely dodged the foot the swung at his head. "The hell's your problem"

...

Sanji brought his foot down, "don't ever call any girl stupid" he said sternly "and how could you get lost anyway. It's literally down the hall." Zoro rolled his eye, "whatever. Look I don't have time for this, just tell where my locker is"

"Fine let's get this over with," Sanji sighed "what's your locker combination?" Zoro simply handed him a sheet of paper with various of information on it. Just his luck, Sanji scanned the paper seeing that the marimo's locker was next to his, he lived in the same area, and most of their classes were the same. Oh cruel fate, why couldn't 'he' be a beautiful 'she'.

Sanji handed the paper back to Zoro, "Locker 637. Got down the hall and make a right, then you'll see the staircase, so go up. Make another right and just walk down the hall til you find your number."

...

Taking the paper Zoro began walking down the hall. He made a turn, but to his surprise he didn't see a staircase but doors leading outside the school. Making another turn he headed down another hall. This time he did find staircases.

But the went down, so headed down them. Turned a corner and ended up in front of the gym. 'The hell, why are these halls so confusing?' He mumbled to himself. He continued down the hall, this time running through time. Another staircase and he went up, made a turn left, through some double doors, and down a hall until...

He slammed right into another person hard. "oucb" he mumbled rubbing his head looking up to see...Sanji. "Uh, watch where you're going eyebrows."

...

Sanji rubbed his head, "how about you look where you're going, marimo. Anyway I here the whole time waiting for you." Zoro stood up, "what's with the directions you gave me? I couldn't find my locker."

"What do you mean you couldn't find your locker. My directions were straight forward" Sanji yelled.

"Well your directions sucked" Zoro retorted back.

"How the hell did you get lost. Down the hall, turn right, up the stairs, to the right and you're there. It's not rocket science.

"Quit you're bitching" Zoro said "just admit that you suck at giving directions, eyebrows." Sanji's eye twitched, "who you calling eyebrows, marimo" he retorted back angrily. Both looking ready to kill each other. And they would of been at each others throats if it weren't for the bell ringing.

Sanji backed away and sighed, "well schools almost over. Let me just take you to you're locker, it's next to mines, anyway." He started down the hall. Zoro glared at him angrily but followed anyway. And in only five minutes they were at the lockers.

"Like I said, this isn't an exact science" Sanji said opening his locker.

"Oh, shut up," Zoro snapped at him. And opened his locker, to test out the combination. "Just tell me where the buses are."

Since they both were on the same bus it was easy for Sanji to tell him, "Bus 7. Go down the stairs, through the double doors and you're outside. Just make a left and follow the stone path." He paused, "can you remember that?"

Zoro rolled his eyes, "I got it" he said as he walked away.

...

Sanji grabbed his things, 'should I tell him he's going the wrong way.'

And in only about 15 minutes Zoro came skidding down the very same hallway. 'Shit' Zoro yelled.

"How the hell did you get lost again" Sanji asked. "Quiet you" Zoro rolled his eyes. "just show me where to go."

"Fine then, marimo" Sanji said walkiing away "just follow me and don't get lost."

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to stop right or else I would've just trailed off and this story would've gone no where. Please review, not that I'm begging, but yeah...(puppy eyes) please. Oh and tell me should Zoro & Sanji become a couple or just best friends. Ever thought counts.**

**ARM0315 has left the building.**


End file.
